


All of me

by sulphuriccherry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/A long song fic. Starts off unrequited. Happy ending./ House is in love with Wilson, but doesn't know what to do. Stay tuned for a talent show and cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind those hazel eyes

It was now that House realized how much he liked Wilson. The moment Wilson turned his head and smiled to him, his eyes glistening in the light. They were sat at the bar, having a drink after House solved his latest case. Wilson didn't feel like going out at first but House had promised to cook him breakfast the morning after. They had been sitting at the bar for about an hour and they hadn't run out of a single thing to say yet.

House had kept his eyes on Wilson; looking into his deep hazel eyes and slowly taking in every movement and breath that his best friend took. He had had inkling in the back of his mind for a while now. His subconscious had been telling him for weeks that he had deep feelings for the oncologist. He had been noticing Wilson a lot more recently; especially when they walked past each other.

It had been a new ritual for House to stop in his path and watch his best friend walk away from behind. But now, he had to admit it, he was falling madly and deeply in love with his best friend. And it scared him half to death. House was always known as a womanizer. Well, he tried to be, women weren't exactly falling in line to sleep with the guy, but that never stopped him. That’s why falling in love with James Wilson was so frightening, he had never fallen for a man before, not even a crush. By now the two were walking back to Wilson’s apartment.

House was slightly drunk but not as much as Wilson was. Wilson was stammering down the streets, clinging onto House’s arm and giggling all the way. House secretly thanked every god that he didn't believe in that he was this close to the man that held his affections. Once in the apartment House sat down on the couch and Wilson took off his coat and hung it up before slouching beside him. It was much warmer inside; House rubbed his hands together and smiled. “More scotch?” He offered, pulling a bottle from beside the couch.

“You hid more?” Wilson laughed. 

“Sure, pour on.” “Nuh huh we are using the bottle.” House took a gulp. He then handed it over to Wilson so he would have a sip.

They began talking again, this time about relationships and the fact that they are both single. Wilson had a thought that maybe it was because he was too caring.

“All I know for sure,” Started House. “Is that nobody finds me attractive, well all except Cameron but she’s only into Australian criminals.”

“Bull.” Wilson said, taking the last sip of scotch. “You are very attractive.”

House didn't believe what he heard at first, he thought for a second before looking over to his best friend.

“What did you say?”

“I said.” Wilson hiccuped. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and smiled sweetly to House.“You are a very attractive guy Greggy.” “Greggy?” House laughed, a smirk playing on his face. “Yeaaah, I am a bit very much drunk. But yes, uhm, what was I saying?”

“You were saying how hot I am.” House grinned adorably at him.

Wilson scrunched up his face before smiling at his friend; he then tried to stand up. In his struggles he answered him. “Yes. You are an attractive man. I don’t get why people don’t see how good looking you are. I am off to bed before I spill my darkest secrets.” He tried to wink down at House but he lost his balance and fell over. Wilson was now sitting on the floor on front of the sofa.

Both of them laughed hysterically as House used his cane to stand up and try to pull up his friend from the floor. The mass of alcohol added to House’s lack of strength anyway, made House fall over beside James.

And there the two fell asleep, together on the carpet. In the morning House awoke before Wilson, their arms entwined with each others.

House sat like that for a moment before slowly pulling himself away. He wouldn't want Wilson to freak out. He carefully placed a blanket over the oncologist and watched him sleep. He was so beautiful to House.

House thought about the thing that Wilson said to him last night, in fact half of him thought he had just made it up, and the other half could not stop thinking about how the object of his affection called him good looking. He didn't think he was good looking, and he thought especially that no one saw anything good in him. His heart fluttered at the thought of touching the younger man, kissing the younger man, and hearing those three words exit his soft lips.

_**I love you.** _

*Shit* He thought. *I’m in love with the bastard.*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. For Lack of a Better Word

For the next four days House spent as much time as he could with the other man, they went out to dinner instead of drinking on the third night. House had coned him into it by telling Wilson that he had not eaten and had not had the intention of eating unless he paid for it.

At dinner, House made sure to sit close to the man, taking in all of him. House hated himself for feeling this way about another person, but he found this man utterly enchanting. At every moment he thought of the man he felt himself swoon.

On the fourth night the two were laughing over a movie on the sofa. Wilson had got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He scowled and ruffled his hair.

“What’s wrong? Thought out you had a different face?” House mocked.

“Nah.” Wilson grunted softly.

“I just thought I had a better looking one.”

“Shut up Wilson; don’t go all girly on me.” House said, turning to face his best friend.

“Can’t I speak about what’s bothering me without sounding girly?” He said solemnly.

“Sure.” House nodded and agreed.

“Let’s be girly.” Secretly he was dying to talk properly with him. He wanted to find a way to subtly tell his friend that he wanted him.

Wilson moved his hands to the bottom of his T-shirt and pulled it up over his stomach. House’s breath hitched as he watched him uncover that soft and beautiful skin that he longed for. He was mesmerised by that one piece of flesh he had dreamed so much about.

“This is probably why people are repulsed. I am flabby.”

“That’s not flab, that’s curves. People find that attractive.” Wilson dropped his top and sat back on the sofa. He raised his feet and rested them up on the coffee table. He then picked up the remote control and stared at the buttons.

“Yeah. Who couldn’t love me?” He smiled, tilting his head to look at House and raising his eyebrows.

“What with all my imperfections.” Wilson patted his tummy three times before looking back at the buttons.

“If it helps,” House started, “I think you are perfect.” He winked at the man before standing up and walking to his bedroom. “I am going to bed Wilson; all of this girl talk is wearing me out.” Wilson sat on the sofa and smiled.House never said anything out loud that was a lie, so if House said that Wilson was perfect, Wilson believed him.

House lay in his bed that night and grinned, he had thought that all went perfectly. Wilson now had some sort of idea of what House thought about him. As House saw it, he was one step closer to getting to kiss him. He thought about the conversation that they had, remembering the words they spoke, he pulled out a pen and notebook and scribbled some down;

_All Your Perfect Imperfections, Curves, Beauty._

He’d fix it all into proper lyrics soon, but for now he just wanted to dream, dream about that man with the enchanting eyes.

Once he awoke he decided to tell Wilson; that is the best thing to do. Wilson would never hate him. He couldn’t, he admired House too much to spend too much of his time hating him. House knew he had one up on him. So he pulled himself out of bed and got himself dressed up in his nicest work clothes. He was so excited to see what Wilson was going to say to him, he knew that even if Wilson didn’t feel the same he would be lovely to him.

House pulled into the parking lot and hobbled as quickly as he could to Wilson’s office. Once there he was that Wilson was leaning against the door frame. He looked so perfect with the light hitting the side of his face, wearing a large grin that made him almost irresistible. Just as House was about to open his mouth to announce his arrival, he noticed a women standing beside Wilson.

The woman was tall and blonde, her hair reached the bottom of her shoulders and her legs went on forever. She had, as House, himself would call, ace boobs and there was no way they were just talking about a patient. They were obviously doing more than just talking about groceries. She was opening herself up to him and luring him into that Venus Flytrap she would call a relationship.

House stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to watch as Wilson slipped away from him. Normally he would walk over to them and make something horrendous up to make her leave, but the narcissist could not bring himself to stop the Oncologists chance to happiness. So instead he sat and watched for a minute. The lady pushed herself up against him and kissed his cheek. Wilson watched as the lady walked away from him and turned his head.

He noticed House almost immediately and smiled. “Hey!” He walked over to him. “Now before we go through a whole episode of us fighting over a woman, that is Amanda and yes I am dating her. No, you can’t see her boobs and yes I like her so please don’t mess this up for me.”

House forced himself to smile in fake amusement. His insides felt like they all fell to the bottom of his stomach. “Yeah sure. She’s not my type anyway.” With that, House left and went to Diagnostics.

When he got there, his team were working hard on a patient under Foreman’s command so House spend the day in his office. The next two weeks sucked, he was invited out once by Wilson and had all their plans cancelled so he could go out with Nurse big boobs. While Wilson was out, most likely getting laid, House stayed in his apartment drinking, wishing that his best friend was there beside him.

He declined Wilson’s invitation to guy’s night because he couldn’t take another night being cancelled on. He did it so Wilson didn’t have to. The next Monday, Wilson walked forcefully into House’s office.

“House. You have been ignoring my calls and all my pages. You hide when I come to find you and you’ve been cancelling on our plans, what’s the let up?”

“You’re the one who’s been cancelling on our plans Wilson.” House said, not looking up from his desk. He was rolling the ball across his paperwork.

“Why are you being more of an ass than usual? There is always a reason.” Wilson sat down on the chair on the other side of House.

“I am not getting girly again Wilson.” House refrained from looking to the man.

“I need you to be.” His best friend’s voice sounded sincere. House gave up and let out a rather loud sigh. He turned his swivel chair and leaned back, facing the love of his life but not daring to gaze into his eyes. “You like her more than you like me.”

You could tell by Wilson’s expression that a part of his heart just broke. His eyes filled with realisation and slight sadness.

“I could never like anyone more than you, you are my best friend.”

“Yeah but you are acting as though we don’t know each other. I haven’t had any time with you it’s like she has kidnapped you or something. What does she give good head or you can only have one person in your life at once?”

Wilson stood up in frustration, contemplating walking out. House had given off the idea that he was going to be civil, but then again, when is he ever?

“House! Stop talking about her like that! Amanda is a really nice person if you give her a chance!” He stated loudly with his hands on his hips.

“That I will not be doing.” House grunted, hitting the ball off of the wall.

“And why not?!”

“Because I don’t want to like her.” Wilson dropped his hands and stepped forwards, raising his voice a little he spoke again.

“Why can’t you get it that we will always be best friends? I will always have time for you! It’s just different with her!”

“Different how? Can you get drunk with her? Does she even like monster trucks?” Wilson wanted to laugh at the mention of monster trucks but he did not want to let House off that easily. “No House, with her, I can give her ALL of me and she gives me ALL of her.”

At the end of that sentence three things happened. First it was the pain that bolted through the older doctor’s chest. House’s heart felt as though it was being pulled apart by a blind butcher with a machete. Then, he nodded and smiled, letting Wilson think he understood and all was well. And thirdly, Wilson walked away. House wasn’t a crier. He had never been one to show emotion.

Yes it was a fact that nobody saw him express emotions, but he had them all. He kept them all in his head, only letting out the truly negative ones such as anger, hatred and irritation.

But at that moment, House really did feel like crying.


	3. To dream the impossible dream

Things had gotten worse for the smitten diagnostician, all he could think about was his stupid best friend with his pretty hair and his gorgeous smile. That bastard had a hell of a lot to answer for, I mean making House feel for a human being was one thing but making him fall in love?

That was something else entirely. House was sitting with his team trying to diagnose a patient. He had not slept in about two weeks at this point, well not properly anyway. An hour or two here and there but nothing worth counting.

Anyway, he had been listening to Foreman spew rubbish about his idea for treatment and the best House could come up with was that Foreman was not only an idiot, but had an extremely boring voice that was about to put him to sleep.

"Foreman, on the case of getting you to shut the hell up and stop boring me to death, go and do something that won't kill her and leave me alone."

Chase laughed and stood up with his case, "Come on Foreman, we'll go and do an EKG." He patted him on the shoulder. And with that, the three left, leaving House slouching in his chair. He raised his hand and rested his head on it, beginning to fall asleep.

"You know if you'd slept a little more and worked when you were supposed to, Cuddy wouldn't be on your case as much." House smiled, his eyes still closed as he took in the sweet sound of the smoothest voice he had ever hear. He could hear Wilson's smile as he spoke from behind him.

Greg turned around slightly to see Wilson leaning against the door, looking over at him. Wilson's shirt was un-tucked and open at the top, House had to look away before he had a very noticeable problem that he didn't need in this situation. 

"You think?"

"Indefinitely, I know you're against it, but working really is in your best interest."

"Oh Wilson, what would I do without your smart mouth?" They smiled at each other for a brief second before Wilson came and sat down with him.

"Heads up, Cuddy had a plan for a talent contest, you are being made to sing, if you don't you'll get fired." Wilson laughed.

"I have ten-year." House snarled, looking up at the beautiful oncologist before him.

"Please House? I promised her I'd get you to do it, she agreed to give me the raise I asked for." Wilson looked at him with his big sweet eyes and won him over. God House hated himself right now, he hated what he was about to do.

"Yes, I shall write and sing a song for your bloodbath of a contest, but I am not happy about it."

"Thanks Greg." He smiled, melting all of House's insides into jelly.

"Haven't you got a girlfriend to propose to?" House said after a minute or two of silence.

His best friend laughed before answering with a joke about how he is always doing that.

"I am seeing her for dinner tonight. I better go, but the contest is for all staff and is in two weeks." Wilson stood up and made his way out the room. "Go home House, have a rest, you need to sleep."

"You gonna make me?" House probably said that a bit to sexually but he didn't care, the look on Wilson's face was amusing.

"If you don't do as I say, I just might." Wilson winked before leaving the room and walking off.

House sat there stunned for a moment, a small smirk played on his face. He thought about Wilson's comment for a minute before leaving for the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. How could I not love you?

It had been a long day for House and he hadn't seen Wilson at all. He was sitting on his sofa watching something where drunk girls were involved.  
Usually this was his type of thing to watch but tonight his mind was wondering over to a certain someone, his mind filling up with pictures of him. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Cuddy was off today so naturally House decided it was fine for him to take the day off too. 

"House!" Wilson called as he knocked on his door. "House, I know you're up, let me in!" 

House pulled himself off of the couch and walked over to open the door, on the other side was a teary-eyed Wilson.  
"What's wrong?" He worried, letting the man in straight away.  
"Amanda broke up with me." 

They both sat on the couch in silence for a minute. "So what happened?"  
Wilson's voice hitched before he spoke. "She said she didn't know if she actually liked me or some other guy."

"You know what you need?" The older man asked.  
"What?"  
House turned to him and wiped a tear from Wilson's cheek. "Let's go out, drink, get a stripper, gamble a bit."

"You're crazy, House." Wilson shook his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve.  
"Yeah, I know, and you're out of your mind, let's go have fun! I don't want to sit here crying like a child all night."

Wilson looked down at his hands for a second and begrudgingly agreed.  
"Okay, yes sure, let's do it."

So House pulled Wilson into a cab and took him to a bar, a lesbian one at that, so Wilson had no chance of being hit on. They drunk quite a lot in the next hour. Wilson even got drunk enough to start dancing while House filmed it, and after that they went back to House's to gamble against each other.

Once back in the apartment they sat at the coffee table with a deck of faulty cards, talking about names for them if they were in a band. Both had a scotch in their hands as they played.

"We would be like Steel Panther!" House laughed. "But we'd need our own name!"  
"Vicodin Boyz" Wilson laughed whilst trying not to spit out his drink.

"Nah, you're the rock to my roll over and die." House smiled, laying down some more cards.  
"Well you are the rhythm to my blues."

Ten minutes into playing, Wilson pointed out that the cards were not complete.  
"Why are al the cards hearts?"  
"What?" House looked down, picking them up he inspected them. "Hey, you're right!" 

Looking at each other they both started to laugh.  
House lay back into the couch as Wilson joined beside him.  
"You over her?" He asked Wilson bluntly.  
"Doesn't happen in a day House." 

Wilson closed his eyes for a minute and only opened them again when he heard House move.  
"James." House's raspy voice sounded out.

"Yes?" He opened his eyes to see House closer to him then he was before.  
"House?" Wilson whispered. 

"Sh." House looked him dead in the eye and itched closer to the younger man. Slowly he placed his lips against the other man's.  
They shared a perfect kiss for what it felt like forever. House's heart flew and he couldn't think for the first time in his adult life.  
Wilson melted into the kiss before he realized what he was doing and pulled himself away. 

He jumped back onto his feet and looked into the lost and hurt eyes of his best friend.  
"Uhm, House, are you still drunk?"

"Yeah." House decided it better to blame it on the drink, he didn't want to give away his feelings now, not after he saw the look on Wilson's face.  
"Good, so uhm, that was just a drunken mistake, so that's fine." He nodded, before retreating back and going home.  
Leaving House broken-hearted.


	5. Cold as you

It was now the day before the contest. Wilson had tried staying away from House as best he could but to no avail. Eventually they ran into each other, four days after the kiss. They were in the cafeteria as House was stealing food as usual.

"Hey you." Wilson smiled, popping up beside him. "How are you?"

"Hm, let me see, my asshole best friend has ignored me for four days, so I am peachy." House said in a low monotone. He had wondered when the oncologist would eventually speak to him, although House thought it would of been sooner. Or he had hoped so anyway. 

"I haven't been ignoring you House, we just haven't ran into each other."

"I saw you duck behind the desk!"

Wilson had hoped House had not seen his attempt to hide, so now he had to admit it. Great.

"Yes okay I give up, it's just a little awkward after the other night and all." He confessed, surely House felt the same. Surely...

House cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly happened to upset you the other night? The lesbian strip bar or the alcohol."

"So are you telling me that is all you remember?!" Wilson took a step back, he had thought that House had at least remembered the perfect if not so inappropriate kissing that went on between them. Wilson had thought of nothing else. There was something of a silence before the older replied. 

"I remember Wilson, you tried to kiss me." House's defense went up. Looking at Wilson all he wanted to do is run his fingers through his hair, but he knew it was probably a bad idea to reach over and do so. He felt stupid around Wilson, not that he was stupid, I mean for god sake he is practically Sherlock Holmes, but he felt dizzy. House truly felt like he was underwater. Nothing made sense. Not anymore.

"What?" Wilson exclaimed loudly, "I tried to kiss you?"

"It's because I am so damned irresistible isn't it?" House sounded as snarky as he could, he could see how it wound his friend up. Wilson then grabbed a hold of House's hand and pulled him out of the caff, and into a smaller room.

"What the hell Greg?"  

House pushed Wilson against the wall. "What's wrong Jamsey, can't resist me?"

Wilson nearly gave in as he stared up into those beautiful eyes, but snapping back into his own reality, he pushed the cripple away and spoke up.

"No House, look, we kissed, it's no big deal, we just need to put it in the past!" He said rather loudly. To be perfectly honest he sounded really angry, I don't think for sure he knew what he was feeling. 

"I can't do that James, I tried, but I can't."

"What are you saying? Are you saying you love me? Is that it?" Wilson retorted. 

"Don't you love me? Wilson, really think about it?!"

Wilson stood stumped for a moment, of course he loved House, he knew it, the team knew it, even House with his massive intellect must have fucking known it by now but it wasn't the time, and it certainly wasn't the place for this. House seemed to really like him, but there was one issue in the way.

"House I am back with Amanda. We got together yesterday, she said she wants me and I can't do this House, not now." He bowed his head and looked up to his best friend. "I'm sorry."

"So this is it? This is what heartbreak feels like?" House grumbled. He began to feel his eyes turn on him and well up against his will, a sniffed as he turned his back, not wanting to show any kind of emotion, if he could help it anyway.

"House..."

"Don't Wilson, please don't."

Wilson watched as his friend internally broke down due to his words. He wanted to make it all better, but on the other hand, he wanted to be the good guy.

"How long have you liked me?" He finally spoke.

"You mean how long have I loved you." House corrected him.

"Yes, how long?"

"Not too long, just long enough to know I need you. I don't know how I am going to get passed this." He confessed quietly, Wilson only just heard his reply.

"Another time, I would have said yes."

"Please Wilson." House turned and looked at him. "Leave."

"No!"

"LEAVE!" House roared, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"Fine," Wilson said, seeing the emotion in the diagnosticians eyes. "Fine."

With that, Wilson left the room and went back to his food, leaving behind a man and his tears.

 

 

That night it was impossible for House to sleep, so he sat by his pen and paper and finished the song for the next day, he'd be damned if Wilson had taken every emotion from him. So he forced himself to write, and when the next morning rolled around, he began to feel even more uneasy. Had anyone at work really heard him sing before? Even play his piano? 

"God this is all going to go wrong."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. All Of Me loves All Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talent Contest time and everyone gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update but I completely fogot, thank you to British-Villain for bringing me back and persuading me to write more <3 much love to you all, I am glad you like it
> 
> This chapter is for British-Villain

The talent contest was nearly here, and House was hiding out in his office as everyone set up one of the conference rooms for the show. The contest was to happen over lunch and many of the staff were beginning to bring in their chairs. A lot of the staff decided they didn't want to go, which Cuddy was okay with because she really only wanted to see House sing.

House leaned over his desk, sweating immensely with nerves. He really wasn't looking forward to it, and yes he could change his talent last minute but it was too late for that and insulting people was more of a hobby. Anyway, when Gregory House put his mind to something he always went through with it. There was no way he was getting out of this. Even if he started running now someone would catch him hobbling by the cafeteria.

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock

5 minutes till curtain call and House was grasping at his walking stick, itching to jump out the window. After this, he thought, he would have to move to Guam and change his name to Princess Cupcake Lord of the Dance, just so no one would find him. Forcing against his better judgement he stood up and made his way to impending doom. 

Luckily, Cuddy had drawn up a time sheet, so when House got there he relaxed at learning that he was last. So our diagnostician plunked himself at the back corner of the room and watched intently at the small stage that Cuddy had fashioned. 

"Hi everyone!" Cuddy said, leaning into the microphone. "Welcome to the show, uh, first on the list is Kutner. So let's get started."

Kutner started off with hopelessly awful comedy. The only times people laughed is from pity or when House made loud and sarcastic comments. Soon that painful procedure was over and up came some random surgeon with impersonations. House was dying on he inside, not just from all this horror of so called 'talents' but also because he had to eventually go up to that very stage and play in front of everyone. 

He stuck up his head and looked around the audience, searching endlessly for Wilson. He discovered that the Oncologist that stole his heart was not there. He felt good because then he would not have to hear his sorry excuse for a song, but he was torn because he wanted Wilson to know how he feels, the only way he knew how.

Soon House's name was called up to the stage.

At first he froze, and then as everyone turned to him he pushed himself up to standing. Some orderly's were moving the piano on stage as House grudgingly hopped onto it. He sat down and glared at Cuddy. These last few fateful moments held the last of his comfort zone and whatever was left of his sanity.

As his hands lightly grazed over the white keys of the ebony piano, the door opened and in came Wilson and Amanda. House watched as they leaned against a wall after being unable to find two seats together.

"So uhm," he murmured.

"House, begin." Cuddy shouted up to him. That caused some laughter among everyone before House and Wilson locked eyes.

House's eyes clenched shut as he hands began to play.

~ ** _What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down._** ~

Wilson's eyes shot up to House, watching him intently, remembering passed conversations.

~ ** _What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_** ~

His fingers gracefully played over the beautiful keyboard before him, daring not to open his eyes.

~ ** _My head's under water, But I'm breathing fine - you're crazy and I'm out of my mind_** ~

Wilson chuckled slightly as he thought back to the lyrics, sung beautifully into the mic. His eyes teared up ever so slightly.

~ ** _'Cause all of me_**  
**_Loves all of you_**  
**_Love your curves and all your edges_**  
_**All your perfect imperfections** ~_

Wilson, upon hearing all this poetry, began to cry. Silently as he could, he then realized what was wrong with House lately. It all fitted. And Wilson felt his heart do things he didn't know it could do, ever, especially for another man. No, Wilson wasn't gay, he wasn't even bi or pan, but he felt for House, and that's what mattered.

_**~Give your all to me** _  
_**I'll give my all to you** _  
_**You're my end and my beginning** _  
_**Even when I lose I'm winning** _  
_**'Cause I give you all of me** _  
_**And you give me all of you, oh oh~** _

Wilson wiped his eyes as quickly as he could, so when everyone looked at him sporadically they would not be able to tell how he felt.

~ _ **How many times do I have to tell you**_  
_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_ ~

House looked up now, forcing himself to look upon those fine eyes that had so haunted his mind all this time. He saw the tears threatening to stream down his love's face. Wilson half smiled back, his eyes not leaving House's. His fingers threaded through his hair, making House's heart skip a beat. James' lip shivered.

~ _ **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

 _ **You're my downfall, you're my muse                                                                                                                                                                                                  My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues,                                                                                                                                                                                         I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_ ~

A small laugh left Wilson's lips. Still watching as though if he looked away the world would crumble.

~ ** _My head's under water_**  
**_But I'm breathing fine_**  
**_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_**  
  
**_'Cause all of me_**  
**_Loves all of you_**  
**_Love your curves and all your edges_**  
**_All your perfect imperfections_**  
**_Give your all to me_**  
**_I'll give my all to you_**  
**_You're my end and my beginning_**  
**_Even when I lose I'm winning_**  
**_'Cause I give you all of me_**  
**_And you give me all of you, oh oh_** ~

Amanda was oblivious to all that was happening and watched happily as everyone else did. Some knew he was serenading his best friend, and others were shocked at his singing, playing and song writing skills. 

~ _ **Give me all of you. Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_  
_**Risking it all, though it's hard**_ ~

At this point, House closed his eyes, not wanting to gaze any longer into the peasants he was up against.

~ ** _'Cause all of me_**  
**_Loves all of you_**  
**_Love your curves and all your edges_**  
**_All your perfect imperfections_**  
**_Give your all to me_**  
**_I'll give my all to you_**  
**_You're my end and my beginning_**  
**_Even when I lose I'm winning_**  
**_'Cause I give you all of me_**  
**_And you give me all of you_**  
  
**_I give you all of me_**  
**_And you give me all of you, oh oh_** ~

As soon as House finished, everyone applauded, but he didn't stay, he couldn't stay, he grabbed his cane and made his way down to Wilson. The Oncologist stood on front of him, his eyes never leaving their spot on the crystal pools.

Everyone watched in anticipation, and Amanda had not yet caught up on the upcoming events.

"So did you like the song? I know it's not good but I wrote it for you."

Wilson's voice broke as House lifted up a hand to wipe away his tears. The man's eyes fell shut as his face smoothed against House's hand. 

"It... it was wonderful House. It was beautiful."

Once again they locked eyes, and just as Amanda spoke up to ask what was happening, House's arms wrapped around Wilson's waist and Wilson right arm shot up and grasped at House's neck and the other wrapped around him. They began to kiss as though that was their only mission on earth. At that moment no one was in the room to them, they were oblivious to the gasps and the chatter. 

"Mmm." Wilson moaned as the two pressed against each other. Their hands were pulling each other closer, grasping at the material of their clothes. 

Finally the two pulled away, breathless, looking at each other with a hunger that had just been awoken.

"I knew it." Cuddy smiled as she leaned in to Lucas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
